The New PI In PC
by S7Angel09
Summary: LuSam AU. Sam has just gotten her PI License and she and Lucky have just gotten back together. Life is good until Sam answers a phone call for Lucky. She goes instead of him and gets herself into trouble. Can she get herself out, or will someone save her?
1. Don't Leave

_**Okay so here is my take on the recent LuSam storyline. Sam has gotten her PI License and Lucky has had time to decide what he thinks about that. He told Sam that they were over but then decides that that is not how he wants it. Let's just see where it goes from there shall we? On with the story! Italicized are thoughts. Just so you know**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters, even though I wish that I did.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Leave**

Sam was sitting on her couch silently, just staring off into space. _What did I do wrong? I am officially an investigator now, what is wrong with that? I watched him go into dangerous situations every day and did not complain, why can't he understand that I have to do this? Maybe I am just not meant to be with anyone, I am supposed to be alone. _There was a knock on the door and Sam decided to just ignore it. She was not up to seeing or talking to anyone. Then she heard his voice. "Sam? Please open the door."

Lucky had thought about it all day and all of the previous night. He knew that he was being a hypocrite and it hit him that Sam was trying to do the right thing and to be on the right side of the law. Lucky was finally beginning to understand why she got her license and then thought that maybe it was a good thing after all. He had gotten up and decided that he had to go see Sam because he could not leave things where they had and he wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her. The whole way there he thought about the mistakes that he had made and hoped that it had not ruined them. _I knew that Sam had trust issues and I got her to open up and then I leave her? What the hell kind of person have I become. I love her! I just hope that she has not decided to move on. What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I don't think that I would be able to take that. _Lucky parked at her apartment building and raced to her door. He knocked softly but did not hear anything from within the apartment. "Sam? Please open the door." He hoped that she would. He waited a couple of minutes and still nothing happened "Sam, please. I saw your car out front so I know that you are here." Still nothing. Lucky realized that he was going to have to be a little more forceful. "Sam if you don't open this door, I will."

Sam realized by the tone of Lucky's voice that he was serious and she really did not want a broken door. She decided that maybe they should talk through it and then he could go away and leave her to herself for company. "What do you want Lucky?"

Lucky slumped a little with relief when he had finally answered him. But then he thought about how her voice had sounded. She sounded so sad and hurt and he knew that it was all his fault. "Sam, I want to talk to you. Please just let me in. Please." Lucky let out a deep breath when the door slowly opened. Sam looked terrible. Her mascara had run because she had obviously been crying and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked as though she had not gotten any sleep. "Sam are you alright?"

"Oh just wonderful Lucky, thank you so much for asking. Will you leave now?"  
"No I wont. We need to talk."  
"Hah I think that you said everything that you needed to yesterday."  
"Sam, I have had a lot of time to think everything over and I'm sorry. I'm as sorry as I could ever be for hurting you. I realized that you were just trying to do the right thing and you did. Instead of telling you how proud of you I was for passing the test and getting your license, I was an ass. So please, talk to me and let me make it up to you somehow."  
"Really? You are proud of me?"

Lucky breathed a sigh of relief. "Amazingly. I think that you are going to be a wonderful PI. I just hope that you will let me be beside you."  
Sam began to cry again and Lucky began to panic. _God, I did not mean to hurt her. _"Sam, baby, please don't cry. You're breaking my heart."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I am so afraid that I am going to wake up and this is going to be a dream. I am going to wake up alone in my apartment and that is how I am going to live my life. Alone." Sam's crying turned into full out sobbing. Lucky grabbed her upper arms and bent down so that he could look directly into her eyes.

"Sam, this is not a dream and you are not alone. You will never be alone because you have me. I was a jerk and I'm so so sorry."  
Sam nodded her head but did not stop crying. Lucky had not seen Sam cry very often in all of the time that he had known her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into the apartment, closing the door. He sat the two of them on the couch and pulled her into his arms. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder and he could feel her shaking and the hot tears on his shirt. He realized how perfectly she fit to him and held her tighter. Eventually Sam had cried herself to sleep in Lucky's arms. He picked her up and put her into her bed. He then got into it beside her and held her to him.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When Sam awoke, she felt an arm across her waist and turned and saw Lucky fast asleep. _Does he even realize how gorgeous he is? I can't believe how much I have come to love this man. God, what would I do if I did not have him in my life. He is the one for me and I finally realize and believe that. _With those thoughts in her head a small smile came to Sam. Then she heard his pager going off. She quickly grabbed it off of his belt and stopped the beeping. She saw that it was Mac calling and decided to call him back. She got out of bed, trying to cause as little movement as possible and went and got the phone. Mac picked up right away.

"Scorpio."  
"Mac, it's Sam. What did you need from Lucky?"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's sleeping right now but you can talk to me."

Mac gave a slight laugh "I heard that you got your PI license, I guess it must be true."  
"Yeah and I want to help the station anytime it needs."  
"Really. Wow. From criminal to cop huh?"  
Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "I guess so. What did you need?"  
"I wanted Lucky to go and check out a shooting in one of the warehouses by the pier. We got an anonymous tip and I needed him to check it out."  
"I can do it."  
"Well, Sam, I don't know if that is a very good idea. Maybe you can go **with** Lucky."  
"Mac, I got it."  
"Sam I don't-" Sam had cut Mac off mid sentence as she hung up the phone. Mac stared at it and then put it back into the cradle. "Great, now if anything happens to her, I am going to have to deal with Spencer." Mac just sighed and sat down. _Maybe McCall can handle herself. But just in case I will wait a couple of minutes and call her house, maybe Spencer will answer. _And so he waited and called and Lucky picked up the phone just as he thought. Before Lucky could get hello out of his mouth, Mac cut him off and said, "Spencer, we have a problem."


	2. McCall PI License Trouble

_**I hope that everyone liked the last chapter and I hope that everyone reviewed it too. I hope that you like this chapter and then review it when you are done. Even if you don't, thanks for reading it.**_

_**I do not own any of the characters except for the thugs. Those guys are created by me.**_

**Chapter 2**

**McCall + PI License = Trouble**

Lucky had awakened with the phone ringing. He also noticed that Sam was no longer in the bed beside him as he answered the phone.  
"Hel-"

"Spencer, we have a problem."

"Mac? How did you know that I was here?"  
"That's part of the problem. I paged you and Sam called me back. We talked about her new PI license and she said that she would help us out anytime. She asked what I called you for and I told her and I think she left, after hanging up on me of course."  
"Okay, that is no big deal. What did you need from me?"  
"I needed you to go check out a shooting in one of the warehouses by the pier."  
"I know that probably worries you and it does me too a little, but believe me Mac, Sam can handle herself and I had to learn that the hard way."  
"Yeah, I would not be too worried, except for the fact that the shooting was called in by an anonymous tip and I was afraid that it might be a set up for me. The caller refused to talk to anyone else but me and said that I had to hurry there. I think it is a trap."  
"Shit! Does Sam, know that." Lucky was already going for the door.  
"No. McCall hung up on me before I could tell her any of the important stuff."  
"Alright, I'm hanging up and going there, I'll call if I need anything."  
"Be careful Spencer."  
Lucky hung up the phone and raced out of the apartment. _Dammit, I wish she had not gone in alone. Of course, Mac tells her where it is before he tells her all of the other information. I hope that Sam can handle this. I guess that I am just going to have to have a lot of faith in her._

Sam had grabbed her gun and put on her boots and was out the door. Now she was walking behind the main warehouse to see who was here. She thought that she heard voices coming from the inside and did not want to go in the main door. She went over to the dumpster and quietly got on top of it and began to climb the old fire escape ladder. _God, I hope this stupid thing does not break. Wouldn't that just be beautiful? Stupid old warehouses with their older than shit fire escapes. _Sam quickly climbed to the nearest platform and looked in the window. She saw two men inside and tried to hear what they were saying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jimmy and Frank had been waiting for Scorpio for almost an hour now. Jimmy was getting restless

"Damn, Frank I thought you said that he would be here."  
"He will. Shut the hell up Jimmy."  
"Fuck this shit! I want to go."  
"Jimmy, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I think I heard somethin'."

"Sorry Frank."  
"Shhhh!"

Frank felt as though someone was watching them. It made him feel nervous and he didn't like feeling nervous. It pissed him off. He went over to the window and a smile spread across his face as he broke the glass.

Sam looked down and thought about what they had said. _They thought that who would be here? Lucky? Was this all a set up so that they could get to Lucky? I don't __**think**__ so. Well, they are in for a surprise._ Sam looked up and gasped as the window shattered. The heavier man she heard called Frank grabbed her leg and yanked her through the window. Sam yelled as she felt the glass scrape up her body. Frank slammed her on the floor with an ugly smile across his face and bent down close to her as Jimmy came over.

"Well, well, Jimmy look at what I found."  
Jimmy smiled. "She is pretty good lookin' Frank, what are we gonna do with her?"  
Frank stroked his gun along her cheek and Sam yanked away. Both men laughed and Frank spoke again. "Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one."

Sam was biding her time until he took the gun away from her face to make a move. Her whole body was sore already, from being yanked through the broken window. There it was. Frank pulled the gun away from her and put it into the back of his pants. _Probably so he can put his filthy hands on me instead._ Sam angrily thought. The second his hands were behind his back Sam struck out with her legs catching him in the shin and causing him to cry out. His partner Jimmy went over to him to make sure that he was all right.

"I'm fine you idiot! Go after the bitch!"

Jimmy hurriedly turned and saw Sam trying to go down the stairs. He ran after her as fast as he could and grabbed the back of her jacket just as she had gripped the door handle. She turned and kicked but Jimmy was ready for it and grabbed her leg. He used her momentum to shove her backwards and slammed her into the wall. She cried out and Jimmy quickly grabbed her left arm and spun her around and shoved it behind her back. He pushed up until she once again cried out and shoved her face first into the wall again. By this time Frank had come down the stairs and was pissed, to say the least. He nodded at Jimmy and Jimmy forced Sam to her knees. Frank grabbed her chin in her hand and made her look at him. "That wasn't very nice baby."  
"I'm not your baby, you son of a bitch." Sam spat at him and Frank saw red. He grabbed her hair at the back of her head and brought her face down to meet his knee. Sam groaned and Jimmy let her fall to the floor. Frank kicked her in the ribs repeatedly until he was sure that she was out.

"Take the bitch back upstairs. She must be one of Scorpio's. Maybe now he will come."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^****^*^

Lucky saw Sam's car and got out with his gun in his hand. He was walking to the main warehouse when he heard glass breaking. Lucky put his back against the wall and looked around. He heard talking and yelling. He hoped that Sam was somewhere nearby just observing the situation and not acting on it. Lucky tensed as he heard two bangs as though someone was slamming a door. He knew that it had come from the front of the building so he went around to the back. He was going to climb up the fire escape and saw the glass glittering on the cement. He looked up and saw that there was a broken window. He saw blood on the glass and his heart felt as though it had stopped in his chest. He knew that Sam was here somewhere and prayed that she had not gone through that window. He went back around the front and quietly turned the knob. The door began to open and Lucky opened it just enough so that he could fit through and then closed it quietly. He looked around and noticed that there was a bit of blood on the floor and that is when he knew. _Oh god, it has to be Sam's. Why did she have to go it alone? _Lucky went up the stairs as quietly as he could and stopped at the corner when he heard the voices.

Jimmy dropped Sam unceremoniously onto the floor and Frank nudged her to make sure that she really was unconscious. "That should teach the bitch."

Jimmy looked up at Frank. "Should we call Scorpio or what Frank?"  
"I don't know, you gotta give me a minute to think! What if she was not one of Mac's and he wont know who the hell we are talking about?"

Jimmy reached down and put his hand into the back pocket of Sam's jeans and pulled out her wallet.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"I am lookin' for a badge." Jimmy continued rifling through it and pulled out a card. Frank came closer "What is it?"  
"It is a PI License."  
Frank smiled and gave a hoot. "Woohoo, so I bet nobody knows this little bitch is here."

Jimmy then dropped the wallet and license and smiled. "So we can pretty much say that this plan with Scorpio did not work. I mean he ain't comin' right?"  
Frank narrowed his eyes and said slowly "I guess not."  
"And we have a new toy to play with right in front of us that no one is going to be looking for for quite a while."  
"Uh-huh."

"So maybe we should just forget about going after Scorpio for awhile and do it some other time. Right now we should have a little fun."  
Frank began laughing and agreed. His laughter was cut short when he heard a gunshot and Jimmy dropped beside him.

_**Thank you to everyone for reading this story. I hope that you are liking it and will stick with it until the end. Please review. You know you want to click that little button. Come on please.**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Next Time

_**Here we go with the third chapter. This is probably going to be the last chapter. I could do a sequel though if you guys want me to. It could be like the adventures of Lucky and Sam or something lol. I hope that you like it and review it at the end!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own General Hospital or any of the characters except for Frank and Jimmy.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Next Time**

Lucky was getting angrier by the second. The more he heard, the more that he wanted to charge in there and just start shooting up the place. He knew that he had to wait until they were distracted enough that they would not see him coming in. Then he heard their last comments and both of them start to laugh and he knew that this was it. He charged in and shot the little guy in the gut and watched him go down as the other one stared at him, shocked. Lucky aimed it at the big guy.  
"Step away from her now."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm one of Mac's guys. And that is my girl."

"Really? Well she has the kind of look that says that she has been lots of guys' girl."

"Shut the hell up and step away from her!"  
Frank went to stealthily pull the gun out from the back of his jeans, but Lucky saw it and shot at the arm that was reaching. Frank screamed and dropped to the floor screaming.  
"You motherfucker! You shot my fuckin' arm! What the hell is wrong with you!?!"

Lucky stepped over to him and grabbed his arms and cuffed them behind his back, and smiled at the howl of pain from the man as he did so. Lucky then secured the other man and told them that if either of them moved, there would not be anything left of them by the time they got to the station. Through the whole thing Lucky had tried not to look at Sam lying on the floor because he would have lost his concentration. Now he put all of his focus on her and took a mental inventory of all of the injuries that he could see. She had a bloody nose. _Probably broken._ A split lip and scratches all over her back.Lucky kneeled down next to her and whispered her name. Her eyes began to flutter and then they opened and Sam gasped and groaned in pain. That is when Lucky knew that she had other injuries that he could not see.

"Sam?"  
"Lucky."  
"Don't worry sweetheart everything is going to be okay."  
"You aren't mad at me?"

"Never, baby. Now be quiet while I call you an ambulance."  
"No! Lucky no ambulance. No hospital." Sam ground out.

"Sam you are obviously hurt and you need help."  
Sam shook her head. "You need to get those two assholes taken care of and then you need to take me home. Please Lucky." Lucky nodded his head slowly. _If she wants me to take her home then that is what I will do. _Lucky called his partner Cruz and asked him to bring down a cruiser to take the two thugs away. He then called Mac and lied to him. He told him that Sam was a little scraped up but that was it, he did not want Mac feeling guilty and did not want him calling an ambulance. Lucky waited until Cruz got there and then he picked Sam up in his arms, and with a nod to Cruz, he took her out to his car and put her in the passenger seat.

"What about my car?"

"Cruz is going to take care of it honey. Don't worry about it, let's get you home."  
Lucky drove Sam to his place and then called Liz. He figured that she would know what was going on because of the last time that Sam had gotten hurt and not wanted to go to the hospital.

"Hey Lucky, what's going on?

"Liz I need your help again."  
"Is it Sam? Is she all right?"  
"No, and this time is much worse than before."

Liz drew in a quick breath. "Has she been shot?"  
"No, but I think that her nose may be broken and her stomach is pretty bruised. I think she also has some glass pieces in her back."  
"Where are you?"  
"On the road, heading to my place."

"I'll meet you there."  
"Thank you Liz."  
"Just make sure you get her here as fast as you can."

Lucky hung up the phone and focused on driving. He did not realize how shaken up he was until his hands started to hurt and he looked down and realized that he was holding onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Sam spoke to him quietly and he heard how raspy her voice was.  
"Lucky, you need to calm down."  
"Yeah. Okay. Because it is so easy to calm down after I saw what those two guys did to you. You shouldn't have gone in there alone."  
"Lucky, it is not like I charged in there half cocked. I was hiding on the fire escape listening to them and they somehow knew that I was there. I don't know how. Then they did.....this." Sam said as she pointed to herself. Lucky spared her a glance and grimaced at the sight of all of the bruises and the scratches.

"I know Sam." He said quietly. "You just really scared me. You could have died, and I just don't think that I could take that." Lucky struggled to get the last sentence out.

Sam looked at him dazedly. "I'm sorry Lucky."  
Lucky nodded his head and then looked at Sam and saw that she had closed her eyes. He began to panic. He did not think that she should sleep because she probably had a concussion. "Sam! Sam, you need to stay awake!" Lucky was trying to watch her and the road at the same time. They were so close to his house, he could see it up ahead. "Sam! Come on!" Lucky turned into his driveway and jumped out of the car and over to the other side. He opened Sam's door and cupped her face in his hands. "Sam you need to wake up! Come on, don't do this!" He saw her eyes flutter, but they did not open. Lucky yelled her name one more time and saw her eyes slowly start to open. He laid his head on her chest and put his arms around her and tried to get his breath back. "Lucky what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Lucky looked up, grabbed her face in his hands again and kissed her passionately. "You really have to stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"Scaring years off of my life. If you keep on doing that, I am not going to have many years left. Now, come on, Liz will be here any second and I want to get you inside."  
Lucky put one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders and picked her up out of the car. He gently carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. She smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes. "What could you possibly be smiling about?"

"You saved my life."  
"Sam, I will always do my best to protect you and take care of you. I love you."  
"....I..love you too Lucky. I think.....I know that you are the one for me."  
Lucky smiled and gently leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart when there was a knock on the door and Lucky knew that it was Liz and went to open it.

Liz was a little anxious about what she was going to find when she got to Lucky's house. She noticed that his car was still running and both of the doors were open. She shut the car off and shut both doors and quickly went to the front door and knocked. Lucky came and opened it fairly quickly and Liz looked right at Sam. She saw he bloody nose and split lip and knew that she was not going to like what she was about to see. Liz went right over to Sam and asked Lucky to get her a bowl with warm water and a lot of cloths and towels. Lucky got right on it. Liz then told Sam that she needed to strip down to her undergarments. She had to help Sam do this and once she did she saw all of the dark purple bruises on Sam's stomach. "Oh god, Sam."

"I know. Pretty nasty looking isn't it?"

"To say the least. I am not going to ask what happened because I don't want to know, but I do want to know why you always refuse to go to hospitals."  
Sam sighed. "Because I hate them. Every time I am lying in one of those beds I think about how my little girl died in there and I can't handle it." Sam was trying not to cry.  
Liz looked into Sam's eyes and quickly away. Now she felt like a bitch for asking. So she changed the subject.  
"Are you having any difficulty breathing through your nose?"  
"A little bit."  
"I don't think that it is broken but we need to clean you up to see what we've got." Lucky came back in with towels, bandages, warm water, and a lot of rags. He laid them on the table and the two of them helped Sam stand up and cleaned off all of the dried blood. Liz only had to stitch up a couple of the cuts and did so quickly. She cleaned the blood off of Sam's face and said that her nose was just bruised, which hurt like hell but was better than being broken. Liz told Lucky that she would have to bind Sam's ribs because she had to be sure that they would not be hurt any more. Lucky knew that this was going to hurt worse than anything Sam had endured tonight. He gave her his hand and she squeezed it tight as Liz put the bandage around her torso tightly. Sam was trying not to scream and little whimpers were what ended up coming out of her mouth. Lucky kissed the crown of her head and whispered reassurances that it would all be all right.

An hour later, Sam was sleeping on Lucky's bed and Lucky was in the kitchen making her something to eat. He made a light snack for her to eat with some orange juice to get her strength back up. He put it on a tray and carried it upstairs to his bedroom. He put it on the bedside table next to her and just stepped back and looked at her. He realized how much he liked the fact that she was lying in his bed in his house and the thought occurred to him that someday soon he would ask her to move in. _I am at her place so often and she has been here so few times. If I ask her to move in with me here, I wonder what she would have to say about it. I know that the only person that she was ever really serious with was Jason and he hurt her. If she moves in here, I have to show her that I will never ever hurt her, and I will always be there for her when she needs me. I support her wanting to be a PI and will do whatever I can to make sure that she stays safe. Maybe I can talk Mac into letting her join the department. I guess it is about time that I told her how I felt and asked her._

_**That's it for now. Like I said before, if you want me to write a sequel to this one I can, you just have to let me know what you want. I hope that you enjoyed this little story and that you review it. All you have to do is click that little button and say whether or not you liked it. It will only take you a minute and I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading it.**_


End file.
